Naruto Christmas Carols
by C.Queen
Summary: I've taken Christmas Carols and rewritten them Naruto style...hey..I was bored lol.
1. I Saw Sasuke Kissing Sakura

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the modified lyrics. Originally I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus.

I saw Sasuke kissing Sakura

I saw Sasuke kissing Sakura  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
They didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep  
They thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep

Then I saw Sasuke kissing Sakura  
Underneath the sky so snowy white  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Ino had only seen  
Sasuke kissing Sakura last night


	2. Kakashi Got Run Over

Disclaimer: Own nothing but this modified version

Kakashi Got Run Over

Kakashi got run over by a reindeer  
walkin' home from our house Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa.  
But as for me and Sakura, we believe.

He'd been drinkin' too much egg nog.  
And we'd begged him not to go.  
But he'd forgot his latest novel,  
and he staggered out the door into the snow.

When we found him Christmas mornin,'  
at the scene of the attack.  
He had hoof prints on his forehead,  
And incriminatin' Claus marks on his back.

Kakashi got run over by a reindeer,  
walkin' home from our house Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
but as for me and Sakura, we believe.

Now were all so proud of Naruto.  
He's been takin' this so well.  
See him in there watchin' football,  
drinkin' beer and playin' cards with cousin Belle.

It's not Christmas without Kakashi.  
All the family dressed in black.  
And we just can't help but wonder:  
Should we open up his gifts or send them back?

Kakashi got run over by a reindeer,  
walkin' home from our house Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
But as for me and Sakura, we believe.

Now the goose is on the table.  
And the pudding made of fig.  
And a blue and silver candle,  
that would just have matched the hair on Kakashi's head.

I've warned all my friends and neighbors.  
"Better watch out for yourselves."  
They should never give a license,  
to a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves.

Kakashi got run over by a reindeer,  
walkin' home from our house, Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
but as for me and Sakura, we believe.

Kakashi got run over by a reindeer,  
walkin' home from our house, Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
but as for me and Sakura, we believe.


	3. Have Yourself A Bishie Little Neji

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the modifications.

Have Yourself A Bishie Little Neji

Have yourself a bishie little Neji,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
the battles will be out of sight

Have yourself a bishie little Neji,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
the battles will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself

A bishie little Neji now.


	4. Have a Holly, Jolly Naruto

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the modified lyrics.

**Have A Holly, Jolly Naruto**

Have a holly, jolly Naruto;

He's the best guy of the year

I don't know if there'll be snow,

but have a cup of cheer.

* * *

Have a holly, jolly Naruto;

And when you walk down the street

Say Hello to ninjas you know

and everyone you meet.

* * *

Oh, ho, the mistletoe

hung where you can see;

Sakura waits for you;

Kiss her once for me.

Have a holly jolly Naruto,

and in case you didn't hear,

Oh by golly, have a holly,

jolly Naruto this year.


	5. Where are you Sasuke?

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the situations and the changed lyrics. Thanks so much for reading and please review if you can!

Where are you Sasuke?

Where are you Sasuke  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play

My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean you've changed too

Where are you Sasuke

Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go

Family is here everywhere, oh  
I am here if you care, oh

If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like our love all the time

I feel you Sasuke  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of friendship

Stays here in silence  
Fills each and every heart with love


	6. Here comes Our Hokage!

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the situations and the changed lyrics. Thanks so much for reading and please review if you can!

******Here comes Our Hokage!  
**

**Here comes Our Hokage!  
Here comes Our Hokage!  
Right down Third Hokage Lane!  
Negi and Naruto and all his ninjas  
are pulling on his robes.  
Bells are ringing, ninjas singing;  
All is merry and bright.  
Hang your stockings and say your prayers,  
'Cause Our Hokage comes tonight.**

**Here comes Our Hokage!  
Here comes Our Hokage!  
Right down Third Hokage Lane!  
He's got a bag that is filled with memos  
for the boys and girls again.  
Hear Kakashi's bells jingle jangle,  
What a beautiful sight.  
Jump in bed, cover up your head,  
'Cause Our Hokage comes tonight.**


	7. Ninjas We Have Heard On High

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the situations and the changed lyrics. Thanks so much for reading and please review if you can!

******Ninjas We Have Heard On High**

**********Ninjas** we have heard on high,  
Sweetly singing o'er the plains  
And the mountains in reply  
Echoing their joyous strains. Gloria...

Chorus:  
Gloria, In Excelsius Deo

Ninjas why this jubilee,  
Why your joyous strains prolong  
What the gladsome tidings be,  
Which inspire your heavenly song?

Come to Konoha and see,  
Him whose birth the ninjas sing  
Come adore on bended knee,  
The human container of the demon king.

See him in a blanket laid,  
Whom the choirs of ninajs fear  
Kakashi, Iruka, lend your aid,  
While our hearts in hope we raise.


	8. Naruto, The FoxFaced Ninja

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the situations and the changed lyrics. Thanks so much for reading and please review if you can!

Naruto, The Fox-Faced Ninja

Naruto, the fox-faced ninja

had a very shiny aura.  
And if you ever saw him,  
you would even say it glowed.

All of the other ninjas  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Naruto  
join in any ninja games.

Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Hokage came to say:  
"Naruto with your chakra so bright,  
won't you guide my team tonight?"

Then all the ninjas loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Naruto the fox-faced ninja,  
you'll go down in history!


End file.
